Teenagers
by teleporttomich
Summary: He was seen as a target. Now the target has a way to exact revenge on his oppressors. Will he accept that opportunity? Or will he continue to allow the excessive beatings to take place? Read and review please! PROLOGUE ADDED! COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. The Pretender

A/N: This is it; the end… or rather the beginning of the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… it took me a while to actually plan out how I wanted to sound and I hope that you all see the method behind my madness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I do not own these lyrics; that right belongs to the Foo Fighters.

* * *

Prologue- _**The Pretender**_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so it all began_

He looked up at his lover with pleading eyes. "One more?" As their lips brushed against each other's, his knees began to shake. "Ichigo… I have to go… my father leaves from the States tomorrow."

Ichigo laughed huskily as his lover tried to evade his grasp but failed miserably. "Yea, Uryuu at 5 in the evening! I'm pretty sure you can spend at least another hour with your boyfriend, in fact I'm pretty sure you can spend the night!"

Uryuu rolled his eyes, "Yea sure Ichigo."

"Dad!"

"What is it my son?" Isshin's voice could be heard through Ichigo's locked door.

"Can Uryuu spend the night? It's a Friday night and he has nothing else to do."

Uryuu playfully punched Ichigo in the arm and murmured to himself: "I do have stuff to do you just don't know about it."

_Send in your skeletons_

_Sing as their bones go marching in…again_

_The need you buried deep_

_The secrets that you keep are ever ready_

_Are you ready?_

_I'm finished making sense_

_Done pleading ignorance_

_That whole defense_

"Why sure Uryuu can spend the night here. He is a welcomed guest into our home anytime."

Ichigo turned toward the locked door, "Okay, thanks dad." He then turned to Uryuu.

"Now where were we?" He asked as his hands began to roam over Uryuu's pale chest toward his skin-tight jeans. Uryuu let out a low growl as one of Ichigo's hands found his ass and the other his now-hardening member. Ichigo looked down at Uryuu and kissed him on top of his head. "And see you wanted to go home; you see what you would've been missing out on." He whispered, as he quickened the pace on Uryuu's dick.

Uryuu, who was near release, moaned loudly into Ichigo's shoulder, "Yes… Ichigo… I do… please keep going."

Ichigo smirked into Uryuu's hair, "I plan to keep going, blueberry… unless you want me to stop."

Uryuu, who was now holding onto Ichigo for support, heard the word stop he looked up at Ichigo with burning azure eyes. "If you dare stop strawberry…you won't like the consequences."

Ichigo again laughed, "Okay, I was just saying…OW! Babe, do you always have to do that?"

Uryuu blushed sheepishly, "I'm sorry strawberry. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention…"

"By taking out a chunk of my shoulder? You bite your lip; you kiss me or something to suppress your moan but not that!"

Uryuu dropped his head in shame, "I apologize babe; I promise never to do that again, forgive me?"

Ichigo, who was massaging his shoulder and licking off Uryuu's cum off of his fingers at the same time, sighed and nodded, "Yea, I forgive you, it only hurt a little; and besides," he gave Uryuu a very provocative smile. "I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

_Spinning infinity, boy_

_The wheel is spinning me_

_It's never ending, never ending_

_Same old story

* * *

_

As the two lovers lay together in bed, neither was asleep nor tired. "Ichigo…we have to start telling people about us… I want to be able to kiss you at school, not just here or around the corner from my house." Uryuu could see, because of the moonlight, Ichigo's chest rise and fall; he sighed deeply.

"I know… Chad I'm pretty sure will understand. Orihime and Rukia… I'm starting to think they suspect something but I think they'll also be cool same as Tatsuki."

"And Keigo?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Now _that_ one I'm not sure about. Hey we have the rest of the weekend to decide who we will tell and who we will wait on, okay? Let's get some sleep." As the two boys began to drift off, Ichigo began to wonder who exactly he could trust with his relationship with Uryuu.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

**The following Friday…**

Ichigo looked around the table before lowering his voice to speak to Uryuu. "So… how far have you gotten?"

Uryuu looked up from his bowl of rice, "Tatsuki… she seemed fine with it."

Ichigo nodded excited, "I told Taveri, Dalyste, and Keigo."

Uryuu's head shot up, "And?"

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

"All 3 are cool with it. Taveri and Dalyste wanted to know so badly but I told them that don't know you. Keigo tried to guess but was way off; when I told him it was you he said he wasn't surprised at all and that he's happy for us."

Uryuu smiled deeply, "So that leaves Chad, who I'm sure will support you 100."

Ichigo, who had begun eating his lunch, "Oh yeah I'm sure. Do you want to be there when I tell him or do you have something to do?"

Uryuu nodded a piece of rice on his chin, which Ichigo chuckled at him for. "I have stuff to do; my dad is coming home right after school and I have to go pick him up."

Ichigo, a little disappointed at the news, nodded anyway, "It's okay… I'm probably going to need to tell him one-on-one. That way, there's no big deal about it."

Uryuu nodded again, "Exactly, so today?"

As the bell symbolizing that lunch was over rang, Ichigo flashed his big goofy grin that Uryuu had fallen in love with. "Today."

_In time or so I'm told_

_I'm just another soul for sale… oh well_

_The page is out of print_

_We are not permanent_

_We're temporary, temporary_

_Same old story_

"So what did you want to tell me Ichigo?" Chad's calm and soothing voice put Ichigo at ease as his mind began to run wild with numerous thoughts. Even though Chad was taller than him, Ichigo felt, even with the weight of the secret on his shoulders, that he was on equal height compared to Chad.

"You know how no matter what it is; I can tell you anything Chad?" Chad nodded; the confusion was masked because of his hair covering his face but was present throughout his body.

"Yea…so?"

Ichigo sighed, "Well I have something to tell you- I'm gay."

Chad stopped in his tracks, making Ichigo as well. "What?!"

"I'm…gay."

"As in you like boys?" Chad turned to Ichigo his gaze making Ichigo feel uncomfortable.

"So I'm going to assume you have a boyfriend since you're telling me." Ichigo nodded, unsure of Chad's next moves.

"…Yea." After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Chad threw up his arms in frustration making Ichigo flinch.

"So are you going to tell me who the hell he is?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, Uryuu's face flashing through his mind as he did so. "No."

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

Ichigo stared coldly at Chad, "That is none of your business." Chad began to grow angry: he began to shake. He scoffed at Ichigo, pushed him away and then began to walk away.

"Chad- wait let me say something to you please?"

"What the hell do you want faggot?"

Ichigo stopped four feet away from him, "Excuse me, what did you call me?"

Chad, who normally slouches to hide his real height, extended all the way to his 6'7" stature. "I called you a faggot-faggot. You got a problem with that? Then let's go right now."

Ichigo stood in disbelief of his best friend, "How could say that, Chad? I thought we were good friends."

"Yeah you're right Ichigo- we _were_ good friends."

Ichigo began to open his mouth and question Chad when a fist connected to his jaw and knocked him out.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

"W-what happened?" Ichigo looked and saw that he was back in his room with having no recollection of how he got there. He attempted to sit up but darkness began creeping in his eyes forcing him to lie back down.

"Ichigo just rest." Rukia's soft yet authoritative voice emerged from his right side.

"Yea Rukia's right Ichigo; do you know what happened- Rukia and I found you in the street lying there, who did this?"

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "Yea, I know who did this- Chad. I told him something and he snapped." Rukia and Orihime looked at each other, concern etched on their faces.

"What did you say, Ichigo?" Orihime braved the question after a moment of silence. As Ichigo heard the question being asked, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply hoping that telling him his secret would end in a better result that Chad's.

"Look… I'm gay."

_I'm the voice inside your head_

_You refuse to hear_

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirrored in your stare_

_I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy _

_I'm the hand that will take you down_

_Bring you to your knees_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he looked between the girls, hoping for some- any really, type of reaction. Rukia, snorted after a brief silence.

"Really?" she shrugged, "Not really surprised though you always did look at Renji with that longing look in your eyes."

Orihime gasped audibly, making Ichigo turn towards her, "Yay! Now you can help me pick me outfits!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, 'Orihime- always the playful one. I'm glad she is not passing judgment.' He turned towards Rukia and was immediately drawn towards her concern-filled eyes.

"What is it Rukia?" She looked at him, tears brimming under her azure orbs.

"I was thinking about Chad- and what exactly are we going to do with him." Ichigo's eyes darkened as the room became unbearably silent; until Uryuu came crashing through Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Oh my… Ichi" he rushed over to the silent (still) boy. Uryuu began placing kisses upon Ichigo' cheeks and lips; oblivious to the blushing girls on each side of Ichigo's bed. "I'm so glad you're okay. Chad called me and told me that you got into a fight.-"

"Wait… Chad called you?"

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

Ichigo was surprised (to say the least) to hear Uryuu say that, "Well… what exactly did he say?"

Uryuu, who was surprised that Ichigo was so shocked that he had said that, continued, "Oh well…you know he called me and said, 'Have you seen Ichigo?' and I told him that I had not and then he said that I'd better go check up on you because he had heard that you had gotten into a fight. And I went ballistic, so after my father got home, I came straight here."

Ichigo looked to the two girls behind Uryuu; the same expression that was on his face was on theirs. Rukia was the first one to speak. "So… Chad didn't tell you who beat up Ichigo or _why_ for that matter." Uryuu turned around, surprised to see Rukia and Orihime standing there.

"No…does Chad know who did this?" Rukia, helplessness etched upon her face, looked towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo tell him… he needs to know?" Uryuu turned toward Ichigo.

"Strawberry…what's going on?"

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

Ichigo sighed, keeping the tears at bay for the moment, "The person who did this," he said, gesturing to his swollen eye and cheek, "was Chad. I told him, babe. I told him that I was gay. No let me finish, I didn't tell him that you were my boyfriend. Although he was convinced that I had one, I do no know how, however."

Uryuu looked past Ichigo, his voice seemed distant as well, and "Babe…I'm so sorry. What are we going to do about this?"

Ichigo looked at him, his expression unreadable. "We will do nothing, I will handle it. I need you guys to act like you're going to side with Chad. That way, I will be the only one dealing with this. Besides I'm a senior and I only have a little over a semester left; it helps that I'm graduating early." Rukia, Uryuu, and Orihime looked amongst themselves, hoping to avoid the inevitable- they had no choice but to agree. They nodded, Ichigo smiled slightly, "Thank you- I can't have you guys go through a year (plus) because of me."

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_(Keep you in the dark)_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_(You know they all pretend)_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

**Monday morning…**

Ichigo sighed deeply as he waked onto the school grounds since that Friday afternoon. Ichigo began walking towards the front doors when he saw Chad with a group of his former classmates. Ichigo's pace quickened; he kept his head down as he hoped that he could avoid Chad until lunch but it was too late. As his hand touched the door handle, Ichigo was being dragged back until he was slammed into the ground.

Ichigo tried to get up but a huge foot came crashing into his chest, cutting off his breath and keeping him on the ground in the process. Ichigo laid there gasping for air, when Chad's face appeared out of his blindside.

"Hello there, faggot." That introduction got a few chuckles from his gang while cutting deep into Ichigo's chest.

"What do you want Chad? Tell your friend to get the hell off of me." Chad's face turned into a deep scowl.

"Listen here: "I make the rules, not you; so just lay there and listen." After a few minutes of hearing Ichigo struggling to breath, Chad began to speak. "You stay clear of me; you won't want have to deal with the consequences. Are we clear?"

Ichigo nodded, "Crystal."

"Good," as Chad began helping up Ichigo up, Ichigo sported Orihime, Uryuu, and Rukia entering the gate. Chad noticed this as well; he struck Ichigo in his stomach as he attempted to walk away. "Also, stay away from those three. They don't need you fucking up their lives with your _homosexuality_." He emphasized the last word with such malice and hate that Ichigo actually flinched.

Orihime, Rukia, and Uryuu walked past Chad and that's when they noticed Ichigo on the ground clutching his stomach. "Why is Ichigo on the ground?" Orihime's question breaking the silence; Chad looked down at Ichigo (fake) shock apparent on his face.

"I'll tell you- Ichigo is gay and I was trying to beat the gayness out of him- guess it didn't work." Ichigo looked up at them, hoping that they would hold up their end of deal.

Uryuu's eyes widened, "You're kidding right Chad? I've spent the night at his house! You freak!" Even though the lines were rehearsed, the words were still hard to speak for Uryuu: he felt like a fraud, linking hands with Rukia and walking inside leaving Ichigo to struggle to get to class on time. As Uryuu looked back at him, they locked eyes and Uryuu felt his mouth move and form the words, "I'm sorry. I love you." before he turned around he saw Ichigo mouth back.

"I'm sorry too."

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?

* * *

_

A/N: There you have it! I am officially done with this story! Thank you to all who have reviewed for this story (or have given me some type of feedback in numerous other methods). I wanted to write this chapter because I wanted to introduce how the bullying began and how Ichigo decided to handle it and why he would handle it that way. I hope you have enjoyed it.

CalisOwnCaliGrown (Jasmine)


	2. Teenagers Scare

A/N: Hello there again!! This is another one-shot. Very AU. High school type fic. There are extreme elements of violence that will be discussed briefly and (whenever I edit this again) in precise detail later on. Please stick around for the A/N at the end of this it will explain a LOT.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach... too many things would happen that people would disapprove of. Let's keep it at that. Also I do not own this lryics which are to song titled "Teenagers" that belongs to My Chemical Romance.

* * *

**_Teenagers_**

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

He fell to the ground again. His books and papers being scrambled all across the hallway in the process. The laughs and the bullying had begun. "Freak! Fag! Homo!" The tenebrous chanting had started in the background, as he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the locker.

_Because they sleep with a gun _

_And keep a eye on you, son_

_So they could watch all the things you do_

Stars burst into his vision, as a fist connected to his jaw. The blood pooled out of his mouth and onto his uniform shirt. "If I _ever _catch you looking at me again, I will kill you faggot." The source of his pain dropped him to the ground as the warning bell for zero hour began to ring.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

Ichigo Kurosaki- age 15. Victim of bullying since age 13. He had always been picked on for his bright orange hair; but this- only started a couple of weeks ago.

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreads_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

His best friend, (at that time) Yasutora "Chad" Sado, was there for him, whenever he needed him. Up until he came out to him. Chad, the usual quiet guy, lost his unknown temper and knocked Ichigo out. Since then he had been a target of all their pranks.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

He had one more semester there. He could surely survive that. There were some days where they just pushed him against the wall and then let him go. Others, like today, Chad liked to go too far.

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

A tissue appeared from above. His savior, the person who come to save him after the beatings, was also his boyfriend- Uryuu Ishida. Now these two were never seen together so no one would ever expect Uryuu to be dating the "target", as Ichigo was so conviently nicknamed by Chad, or gay for that matter.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
_

Orhime Inoue- girlfriend to Chad; Rukia Kuchiki girlfriend to Uryuu were also apart of the madness that took place right before zero hour, lunch and after school- though Uryuu was forced to participate in beating up his boyfriend. The bell had finished ringing to signal zero hour had begun. Uryuu helped Ichigo get up and collected his books and papers. "Come on babe, lets get you to class." As they were rounding the corner to Ichigo and Uryuu's class- they saw something they didn't expect. Rukia and Orihime walking hand-in hand. The two pairs stood still as they glanced down at each other's interwined hands. Orihime was the first to speak up.

"Look, Uryuu please do not say anything to Chad please. He will kill me. You know he hates lesbians as much as gay men." Uryuu could not really respond as Rukia let go of Orihime's hand and walked over to him and Ichigo. She looked in between the two before giving them a small smirk.

"So... how long has this been going on?" Ichigo chuckled softly as Uryuu's face became very flushed.

"Oh... about 6 months or so."

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

"Let's get him," the barely audible whisper emerging from behind them. Renji Abarai, another victim to Chad's unruly behavior, stood about 10 feet from the others. "He's been giving all of us hell since the beginning of term. I think its time for the tables to turn on his ass."

"What did you say Renji; how can we get back at Chad?" Although Ichigo stood tall and poised, his voice waivered at the sound of possible revenge against his ex-best friend. Renji raised up his shirt to reveal two 9 mm handguns.

"Oh don't worry about that... I already have that part covered."

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Lunch hour rolled and the 5 classmates arrived into the cafeteria within 10 minutes of each other, Ichigo being the last one to arrive. Chad was already in line between Rukia and Orihime. Orihime and Rukia locked eyes with Ichigo, who gave them a quick nod.

From across the cafeteria, Orihime's voice could be heard. "Hey Chad, why don't you, Rukia and myself eat lunch outside. It's a beautiful day outside why waste it by eating inside?" Chad did not verbally respond, but Ichigo saw him nod his head at Orihime's request. Ichigo smirked evilly as he walked out quickly before Chad spotted him- their plan was going along perfectly.

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Once all 4 of them were outside, away from the school a little bit, Renji jumped from one of the trees and pointed his gun to Chad's face. "My, my how the tables have turned huh, Chad?" His eyes were covered by his hair but that was not neccessary- he was visibly shaking. "So how does it feel Chad? To be the hunted for once. Doesn't feel so good, now does it?" Renji began circling him and the two girls. He stopped in front of Orihime, "Maybe I should take her from you. How would that feel? Would your heart be ripped out of your chest for the one you_ love_?" No response came from Chad, but a small whimper. "I'll tell you what you'll feel... NOTHING! You wouldn't care if she lived or died, you piece of shit! You haven't been loyal to her since you started dating her! Run, Orihime get away from here." He then turned to Rukia, "As you, Rukia, get away- we have some business to take of." Both Rukia and Orihime took off and stood about 20 feet from where Chad and Renji stood. "So where's your best friend huh? Oh Uryuu! Where have you gone to?"

"Here I am." Uryuu emerged from behind a wall with Ichigo, hand-in-hand, both carrying handguns.

_Altogether now!_

Uryuu shook his head, before Chad could utter a word. "Save it; the teasing with Ichigo was never suppose to go this far. Sure we made the occassional joke here and there, but damn near killing him every other day? Your time as king of this school is over." Both Ichigo and Uryuu raised their guns and pulled back their triggers and fired two bullets into Renji and Chad's skulls, respectively.

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

4 shadows casted down over the 2 lifeless bodies. "What now? The teachers will be out here soon to see what happened." After a moment of silence, Orihime broke the silence again. "But the only thing I don't understand is... why kill Renji, Ichigo? I mean sure, we _really_ didn't like him... but did he have to die? He was a victim to Chad's actions as were you." Ichigo's eyes darkened, the hope of keeping his motive behind killing Renji would remain hidden shattered.

"Even though Chad did bully him, Renji did something to me that I could never forgive him for."

A/N: Yay! This took me a couple of days to figure out exactly what I wanted. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I may write an epilogue to this but I'm not sure yet. Okay I chose to write a fic based on these lyrics because these are very real. As many of you know what happened in Virginia Tech or at Columbine. Bullying happens and sometimes it can not be stopped and you get these types of reactions which can (in this case) turn very violent and tragic. By me writing this, I do not condone violence at all. I am going to be a junior in high school and I hate to see people fighting especially over something dumb.

Second thing: I had Ichigo kill Renji because even though he was a victim Renji did the same thing to him (if not worse). I hope you guys enjoyed this I really do. I'll probably be coming out with another song fic within the next week or so. I start school on August 27th so I'm hoping that I can write at least 3 more one shots. Lemme know if you want an epilogue in a review or if its fine the way it is.

Jasmine


	3. What I've Done

**If you are interested in the what the "3rd chapter" is... this isn't it!! Check out the prologue... that is the new chapter!! Thanks again!!**

A/N: Hello again! I realize that after a while I wanted to do an epilogue to this story so here it is! (Song lyrics included)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, storyline, etc. I also do not take credit for these lyrics. Those belong to Linkin Park.

* * *

Epilogue- **What I've Done**9 months later… 

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

He sat in the room designed for the prisoners to see visitors. His had not arrived yet. The chains began to cut into his already bruised wrists. After another few minutes of fiddling with his chains a loud booming voice came from behind the bars. "Inmate number 264638- Kurosaki." The cell doors opened and there he was.

'_Cause I've drawn regret _

_From the truth _

_Of a thousand lies_

"Uryuu…" Ichigo rushed up to him as the two shared a passionate kiss before being broken up by the hammering nightstick on the bars. The two shared at each other for the longest time before Uryuu broke the silence chain.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

"Ichigo… I should be here too… with you. Why take the fall? You could've just cried self-defense and walked away with a slap on the wrist." Ichigo groaned inwardly and turned his back to his lover.

"Why don't you understand? You would've never been involved in any other this, if you…"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears. "Look I needed to do this for myself. Renji violated my trust with what he to me. Okay? It's hard-"

"Well what did Renji do to-"

"Look damn it. I WAS RAPED! That's what he did to me okay? I was raped." Uryuu's jaw dropped.

"I didn't know…"

"Well nobody did so don't feel as though you were left out."

_Erase myself_

_And let go what I've done_

Uryuu looked at the back of Ichigo, who had not moved since admitting his true motives to Uryuu. "Orihime was acquitted, as was Rukia." That piece of information perked up Ichigo- he turned to Uryuu; the rustling of the chains breaking up the silence between them.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

"Even with my confession they still had a trial? I did everything! I said I killed Abarai and Sado." Uryuu shrugged slightly.

"They were only charged with harboring a fugitive. Year probation for each."

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

"Still… none of you should be going through this period- no trial, no jail time, nothing!" Uryuu inwardly cringed.

"Okay so if I tell you that I confessed to Sado… what would you do?"

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "You did what?" he whispered- the tears that were once in his eyes now gone. Uryuu's eyes filled with tears as he began to plead his case.

"You didn't kill Sado… I did! Why take the fall for something you didn't do?" Ichigo's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Because… you weren't supposed to kill Sado, Renji was."

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"Abarai and I had planned it out so that whenever Abarai gave you the gun, you'd have the gun that would be empty. Therefore, you wouldn't kill Sado- Renji would. Then I would kill Abarai."

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

Ichigo dropped his head, "But when the police found that Abarai's gun was empty they looked at you and I as the prime suspects so I took the blame." Uryuu's cheeks glistened with tears, as he choked back a sob.

"Well what I am supposed to do? I can't stand to see you in here." Ichigo sighed deeply as he walked up to Uryuu. He wiped away his tears gently while struggling to hold back those forming in his own eyes.

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

"You will go on living your life. That's what you will do. I know this would be the consequence of my actions- I was prepared for this way before Abarai even asked us to do this. So… please I'm begging you Uryuu… forget I existed; because now that I'm here- I no longer exist. GUARDS!"

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

The short man, who escorted Uryuu inside appeared outside the cell. "Yes Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned away from Uryuu's puzzled face and looked directly at the guard. "I'm done talking to this person. Please escort him off the premises; also make sure that he never comes back to see me again. Thank you." Upon realizing what Ichigo had just said, Uryuu began to scream and shout at the back of his lover.

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE ICHIGO! You can't fight this alone. LET ME HELP!"

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done_

As more and more guards appeared to subdue, Uryuu's fight became more and more futile. As he was being dragged out, Ichigo turned his eyes over to the commotion going on outside; he walked back to his cell. As Uryuu's shouts began to fade. Ichigo's tears began to fall. "I must fight this alone- I don't want you dying for my fight."

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

A/N: Yay! I realize that this considerably shorter than the first chapter but I will edit this on a later date. I decided- a spur of the moment type thing to do an epilogue. Hopefully it will be well received. Thanks to all who have reviewed/favorite-ed this fiction, I hope that I did not disappoint you all.

One quick note: Uryuu did not confess to killing Sado, he was just saying hypothetically what would Ichigo do. Hope that clears up any confusion you guys might have.

Look out for another AU fic (probably High School again).

Thanks again!


End file.
